


High School

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: When Andi, Cyrus, and Buffy enter high school they learn things change over time. What will happen when they start changing. Will things be different between them?





	1. Chapter 1

Andi, Cyrus, and Buffy were ready to start high school. From what they heard it's a great place. "Ok so since all our significant others are already in high school for a while now I think we'll be in a good spot," Cyrus said. Andi said, "Cyrus here me out Amber is a junior dating me who is a freshman, your boyfriends are in 10th grade so we might be all... Buffy, I don't know what else to say." Buffy said, "What she's trying to say they'll put in a good word with their friends I bet." Cyrus sighed, "Buffy, this will be great me and Jonah in the same classes." Andi laughed, "Might not be all of them." Cyrus dropped his jaw, "What?" Buffy said, "Dude you think have all classes with him?" Cyrus nodded. Then Andi, Buffy, as well as Amber who appeared started laughing, "Cyrus that's so funny you might have 1 class with him." Cyrus frowned, "You 3 are so crazy." Buffy said, "Are we?" Cyrus shrugged, "I hope it's that easy to be in every class with him? Amber said, "Not that easy dude, sorry to burst your bubble, like 1 or two depends on the schedule." Andi saw what Cyrus was doing, "Are you turning into a marshmallow dude?" Cyrus said, "I'm leaving see ya tomorrow, crazy girls, damn." The girls burst into laughter. Andi said, "He's a character the way he thinks he'll have every class with Jonah but hey maybe elective or something." Amber said, "Elective sign up is tomorrow, Andi what are we doing?" Andi shrugged, "I don't know." Buffy said, "I see why you two are perfect for each other."


	2. Chapter 2

On the first day of school, the gang walked in, "You sure about this?" Cyrus asked nervously. Andi nodded, "It'll be great ya know just being in high school." Buffy said, "All I know it there's a girls basketball team still gonna show Marty off in every game." Andi sighed, "You know, I think these are the electives." Amber said, "They let us pick write it on the paper, see Cy you can have a class with Jonah." Cyrus frowned, "Now Jonah and I have one class together." Jonah nodded, "Or PE who knows you'll have a class with me or something." Cyrus smiled, "OK." Amber shook her head, "I have no clue what we could do Andi." Andi scanned the billboard, "There's an art class we could do." Amber smiled, "Well that works." Buffy said, "Your relationship is very healthy girls." Andi nodded, "Yes it is." Buffy sighed, "I got to get to health class, so I guess I'll see you guys later." Cyrus said, "My math class is that way." Amber said, "Andi talk later?" Jonah said, "I gotta go to Science." Andi looked confused, "Oh shit French, Already where is it oh down that way here it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a couple days I was super busy


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate French class, we got to do a fucking assignment and I can't handle that shit and it's due tomorrow." Buffy said, "Why would the teacher do that?" Andi said, "She thinks homework is good on the first day." Amber said, "I know who you're talking about, I hated Madame Walters, I quit French after that. Andi, you'll wanna drop out before it gets worse, just telling you, she's from southern Texas she's homophobic." Andi said, "Wait I love the idea of dropping out, first of all, I am going to drop out of that bitch's class." Amber sighed, "I suggest you do." Buffy said, "Is that a terrible class to be in." Amber nodded, "She had it out for me since day one." Buffy said, "I got Madame Hill." Andi said, "OK? I'm going to drop French right now." Amber said, "I tried, I got put in Imediatral French, more fun no homework or any work." Andi said, "How?" Amber sighed, "It's no fun and all work, 20 homework assignments a day at least." Andi said, "So there's absolutely no way I can drop of her class." Amber shrugged, "I think you can transfer to a different teacher, which I would've thought of that." Andi nodded, "I think I'll transfer to a different teacher." Cyrus sat down, "I have this life science class with Jonah so things are good." Amber said, "Ok wow I never thought I hear you say you have one class with Jonah, so that means no more denying right?" Cyrus nodded, "Yep damn you girls are right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did a little editing


	4. New story coming Soon

Coming soon to AO3 a new Andi Mack story but a crossover which will be released in January


End file.
